Meet the Feebles (Male or Female Style) part 2
Robert/Jenna: Excuse me, please. I wonder if you can help me. I've a letter here requesting me to report to the stage manager. *Dennis/Stella: I'm busy. Ask somebody else. *Robert/Jenna: Oh, well, no... you see... Excuse me, ma'am. I wonder if you two can help. I've a letter here asking me to report to the stage manager. *Sidney/Callie: I don't know man. It's been a hell of a day. *Sidney/Marie: I can feel a migraine coming on. I need a paracetamol. *Fly/Phyllis: Up here! New girl are you? Looking for Kluck? *Robert/Jenna: Is she the stage manager? *Fly/Phyllis: That's what she calls herself. You'll never find her. I'll take you there. *Robert/Jenna: Thank you very much. I had an audition six months ago and I've just got the confirmation... of my acceptance into the Feeble Chorus. *Fly/Phyllis: I tell you what, kiddo. It's not that crash hot. They run you ragged and they pay's lousy. *Robert/Jenna: I'm not worried about the pay. It's an honour just to get a chance... to perform in the show. I've been an admirer of the Feebles for such a long time. *Fly/Phyllis: Yeah? You'll find it pretty tough on the wages they dish out. But if you ever want to earn a little extra on the side... I'm always interested in little stories... anything spicy or even smutty. Hey Kluck! There's a new girl to see you. There's more filth here than in the city sewers. And I pay good money for the right info. Here you go, kid. Don't hesitate to get in touch. *Arthur/Lady Kluck: You must be Jenna. I've been expecting you. *Robert/Jenna: Pleased to meet you ma'am. *Arthur/Lady Kluck: Just call me Lady Kluck. Here you don't want that, girl. She's a non-good muckraker from the gutter press. Got nothing better to do than make up lies... and nasty stories about the cast. Ooh! That's Mister Owen. You'll have heard of him. *Robert/Jenna: I certainly have. He's my favourite star. *Arthur/Lady Kluck: Excuse me, boys. Can I have your attention for a minute? I'd like to introduce you all to a new member of the chorus. I'm sure you'll do your best to make her feel a part of the Feeble family. Come on, say hello Jenna. Don't be bashful. *Guys: Oh, isn't she beautiful? What a lovely set of quills! *Arthur/Lady Kluck: That's Balto. He's just joined the chorus as well. You two should get together sometime. *Guys: Is it true that long quills are a sign of virility? *Arthur/Lady Kluck: Now look what you've done! You've gone and got her all embarrassed. Come on Jenna old girl. Uncurl, there's a good girl. *Guy 1: I think she fancies you, Balto. *Guy 2: Yes, it's true love all right. *Guy 3: See the way she looked at you. *Lucille/Balto: Stop it! She's just an old dog! *Fitness Tape Voice: Get up your knees! Put your head up! Don't forget to breathe! Category:Meet the Feebles Parts Category:Gender Swap